Peach Girl
by sonamy33
Summary: Fionna is an adventure who tans easily;unfortunately, she is stereotyped by her classmates, and is forced to endure rumors about being an "easy girl". Her only friend is Cake, who is responsible for spreading the rumors.Fionna is hopelessly in love with Bubba, but the scheming Cake also has her sights on him. And her life gets more complicated when meeting ML.


_**Sorry guys I've been really busy and also im kind of stuck on my other story…like I have it all written down but I need to fix the details…..so while Young love is on hold I shall type up this story I written while writing the other. I was going to type this up after I finished young love, but since it is on hold I shall type this up~**_

**-Fionna's Pov-**

_I may look like I'm an easy girl, but I'm not. All because I have tan skin, people think I'm a "party" girl. The only way I got this tan was from always going outside adventuring for hours. I always find something new and interesting every time I'm outside. Now tell me do you think that is weird?_

"Get the hell off me dude! I told you I'm not that kind of girl!" I was struggling to get out of some old farts grip. I pushed him to the ground. He hit the ground and looked up at me dumbfounded. All he could do was stare at me as I walked away. "I-I" All I heard from behind me was him trying to stutter out a sentence, but he didn't seem to be able to. I really didn't care, I didn't have any more time to waste or I was going to be late for school.

"Hey FI" That voice, it was Cakes voice, my best friend. She came up to me smiling. I shut my looker and turned around to face her. I was shocked and also kind of angry when I saw that she had the green back pack I wanted. I pointed at the bag. "Isn't that-"

She looked at the pack "Oh this, yeah I got it last night " She smirked.

I clenched my fists. "Didn't you say you didn't like it last night when I was with you."

Cake nodded "Yeah, but after you left I changed my mind. I thought it was actually pretty cute." Once the last word slipped out of her mouth she began walking away.

_Oh how I hate her! She is always copying me! _I kicked a locker in anger. _She wears the same things as me and always wants what I want! She has the same blue long sleeve shirt, same short blue skirt, same freaking knee high socks with the two blue stripes on the top, same mary-jane black shoes, even the same lumping hair style as me! Really, stop copying my look. The only thing we have different is our headbands. I have a white bunny eared headband and she has an orange cat eared one. But the thing I hate the most here is that everything looks way better on her! _I pouted.

I caught up to cake in the hallway. I decided to walk with her to class since she is really my only friend.

"Hey Fionna" I turned around and I was thrilled to see that it was prince Gumball, Well his name is Bubba, but I like to call him prince instead. I smiled "Hey dude."

He took something out of his pocket, it was a small piece of paper. "Here." He handed it over to me. "I saw Finn the other day and he told me to give this to you."

I looked down at the small piece of paper in my hand, it was actually a small picture. I smiled when I noticed that Bubba was also in this photo. "Thanks dude"

"No prob." He smiled and waved good-bye and walked away.

Cake elbowed me "So you like him, right?"

I started to panic on the inside. _Glob I can't let her know! She'll try to steal him away from me. Ummm…think Fionna…._ I giggled. "No, no. I don't like Bubba. I like-I like-" I pointed in the direction where the most popular guy was standing. "Him." I smiled awkwardly. _I hope she buys it. _Marshall lee suddenly turned his attention to me and winked at me. I blushed and turned away. _Oh my glob, why would he wink at me. _When I turned back around I noticed Cake was by Marshall Lee. _That skank! She just can't like guys herself. She always has to like the guys other girls like. Oh how she makes my blood boil! _I just walked the rest of the way to class by myself.

**-Cakes Pov-**

_Hm I wonder how Fionna feels about stealing Marshall Lee from her. Eh I really don't care. _ I smirked and shrugged. I just kept walking over to Marshall. Once I was right next to him I began to flirt with him but it seemed like he wasn't a tad bit interested in me. _What is wrong with this guy! Like who doesn't like me, Cake, The most popular girl in school._ Marshall Lee finally began to notice me, but all he did was chuckle. His face began to get extremely close to mine, this made my face turn red. He then pointed to the pack "Didn't you say you didn't like that pack last night? I overheard you chatting with your best friend and telling her how crappy her taste was." I pouted. "I don't like people like you. Always trying to copy someone else and try to make it look better on themselves. You know your friend is way hotter than you, so stop copying her cause it ain't cute." He casually walked away.

_What the hell man! Everything you said is not true! Glob. _I clenched my fist. _Me, not as pretty as Fionna, please. I am way hotter than that girl. Everyone in school agrees that I am the hottest girl in the school. _I stormed off to class. Once I saw Fionna I walked up to her and slammed the pack on her desk. "Take your tacky bag!" I then walked out of the room pissed.


End file.
